Introduction
by Graveygraves
Summary: I am new to this and this is my first story. It is introducing a new character to the team. She has links to Reid and sparks Morgan's interest. This is unbeta'd
1. Prologue

Prologue

3am. Cold yet sweating. Dark yet able to see all too clearly. Head pounding, mind racing. The harder she tried to push the images from her mind the harder they pushed back.

The smell of the smoke engulfed her. She could hardly breathe. While each breath she managed tainted her mouth and clung to the back of her throat. As she crawled towards the door the crackling flames caused intense heat that burned her skin. She could barely see her hand yet she could feel him pulling her closer. Closer. Closer.

After 22 years she had hoped the dreams would stop. Yet they would sneak back and bite her. Days, months even years may pass and she would feel she had escaped them. Laying their desperate for sleep but not daring to shut her eyes she tried to think of anything but her past. Tears stung her cheeks yet she was silent. Even she didn't realise she was crying. Each time she blinked a tear licked her face as an image of a flame flickered through her mind.

Grudgingly she got up and trudged through to the study. She surrendered. If she wasn't going to sleep she may as well do something useful.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Coffee, coffee and more coffee. This was the last thing Amy needed today. As she rushed into the building she dropped her latest cup into the nearest bin. SSA Aaron Hotchner was waiting for Amy, recognising her from the file photo. Shaking hands he led her to the lift and from there to his office, where she met SSA David Rossi. A little star stuck, she had read all his books, Amy shook his hand and sat down. Listening to them both explain her role in the BAU. Amy hoped she could live up to the reputation that seemed to proceed her. Finally Rossi suggested Amy should meet the team. He had been watching them arrive into the bullpen and could see she could do with an escape from Hotch's drone. Rossi led the way.

Morgan noticed the two men live Hotch's office with the tall brunette. Smiling he called over to Prentiss.

"Now we know why Hotch is in so early in the morning" jerking his head towards the three. Prentiss looked up.

"More your type than his." Both went quiet as they realised all three were heading their way, intrigued by the mystery woman.

Hotch coughed as he approached the team to get their attention. Amy started to feel uncomfortable as several sets of eyes rested on her.

"This is SA Amy Garton she . . ."

"Amy"

"Spence" they said in union.

Reid couldn't believe his eyes she looked amazing. Amy stared in disbelief, the chance of meeting Spence after all this time. Hotch smiled knowingly and continued as the rest of the team looked confused.

"She'll be joining us from Monday. Amy has just returned from the UK where she has been in the police force. We chose her as she has both profiling and undercover experience". Hotch introduced each team member in turn. There was an awkward silence. Reid finally stepped forward.

"You look amazing. How come you're back in the US? I thought everything was going really well in the UK." Morgan really wanted to know how a geek like Reid knew a woman like this.

"It's a long story" Amy answered with an interesting accent, heavily English with an American tone on certain sounds. Hotch and Rossi decided to back off and let them all get to know each other. With the disappearance of their superiors Prentiss, JJ and Morgan circled round to Reid's desk. Spencer had sat back down and Amy was perched on the edge of his desk. How she hated being the new girl. Reid reintroduced everyone to break the silence; Amy shook hands trying to think of something to say. She didn't normally struggle but the combination of lack of sleep and the shock of seeing Reid tripped her of balance and she was finding it difficult to get a grip.

"So spill, how'd you two know each other?" Morgan smirked. He was only asking what everyone was dying to know. Amy looked at Reid and resisted the urge to ruffle his hair.

"You explaining or shall I?"

"Amy and I were fostered together until her Aunt decided she'd be better off in the UK with them. We kept in touch until a few years ago." Amy noticed a hint of bitterness in what he said.

"You mad at me?" she smiled

"Guess the undercover bit explains a lot" he replied curtly, though looking at her smile he knew he couldn't be cross with her for not keeping in touch. Amy lent across his desk to grab a pen, grabbing his arm at the same time. Swiftly she rolled back the edge of his sleeve and wrote down her number on his wrist. "Haven't we grown out of writing things on each others' arms?" he felt strangely exposed by Amy's intimate action from their childhood.

"Sorry, old habits die hard besides you always took more notice of what was written on your arm then any note! Call me later, we have got so much to catch up on and I deserve a chance to gain your forgiveness." The others had backed off realising Spencer needed a bit of space, but they would question him later. As Morgan went to sit down the photo on Reid's desk caught his attention. He could see it now, the young girl smiling next to a young Spencer Reid was Amy.

After a while Reid stood up. "I'm going to show Amy out". The team came back round again. Morgan introduced Garcia.

"I can see what got you so excited Hot Stuff, Mama has some competition in the sex Goddess department." Morgan looked at the ground; God that girl had a mouth on her. Slowly he looked up hoping Amy wasn't too embarrassed.

"Don't worry Garcia I feel a coalition would be much more effective than a competition" Amy smiled, a last she was starting to react like herself.

"Oh Derek you hear that? Think you could handle two of us? Personally all the years he's been making promises and never followed through I think we'll walk all over him." Morgan was starting to feel a little uncomfortable at how well these two got on, bearing in mind they only met seconds ago. Reid couldn't help but smile it was nice to see Morgan feeling awkward for a change. Garcia smiled "We go out for drinks most Fridays, why not come along tomorrow. It will help break the ice before Monday."

"Why not. Spence has got my number and now he has a reason to call". With that she said bye to everyone and walked towards the door with Reid. Morgan watched her all the way.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotch watched from his office window. He knew bringing a new member in was always a gamble, but somehow this seemed a bigger gamble than usual. Rossi was so sure that Amy was a good idea, that she would be a real asset. Yet what Hotch saw worried him. This could really unbalance the team. The team had the unwritten rule that they did not profile each other but you didn't need to be a profiler to see the different reactions to her. Amy's record was impressive. She was just over 2 years older than Reid. Like him she had finished school early. She wasn't a genius like Reid but well above average. She had 3 degrees, 2 masters and a doctorate in forensic psychology. Most of these she completed while on the job. Amy had been fast tracked through the police. She had profiled some major cases at a young age, seen things a young woman shouldn't and appeared to compartmentalise even better than Prentiss (and that's saying something). How would she fit in, there really wasn't a place for her, no-one had left. She seemed a strange mix of many of the team. Reid's intelligence, Prentiss' matter of fact way of coping, Morgan's confidence and Garcia's cheek. How did Rossi know about her? What had he seen? Why was he so insistent?

Reid had never really talked about having a foster sister, yet he had always had the photo of the two of them on his desk. It's funny how you can know someone for so long yet not know them at all. Should he of warned Reid that Amy was coming? They both looked very surprised. Had they been more than brother and sister? What about now that they are both adults? She was without doubt attractive and Reid obviously cared greatly about her, you could see that by the way he was looking at Morgan – that was a warning shot at his friend if ever he saw one. Hotch ignored Morgan and Garcia's constant flirting but this could rip the team apart. The two of them could not compete for her attention. Why did he agree to this? He should have put a probationary period on this. What had Rossi seen? Why was he so insistent?

They seemed to be starting to relax, Prentiss and JJ were both smiling, but Garcia has that affect on most, trust her to come along and lift the situation. Hotch realised that he seemed to really under appreciate the role she played in the team. Why was Rossi so insistent?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Reid entered the bullpen he could see everyone still hanging round his desk. What did he expect. He smiled to himself as he headed towards the kitchen; it felt nice knowing something the team didn't. Well obviously he knew lots the team didn't but this was something they wanted to know not just his constant reel of random facts. Reid made himself an extra sweet coffee, he would need the additional sugar if he was to stand up to their barrage of questions. He smirked as he walked back to his desk, trying to act as if nothing had happened, ignored them all and sat down reaching out for a file from his pile. But his arm was intercepted by Morgan.

"What you doing?"

"Getting her number coz if you don't call her tonight I will." Morgan replied with a smile and a wink to the others, Reid knew he was teasing him as usual but snapped back before he could stop himself.

"Leave her alone she's not you type"

"What does that mean? She looked my type from where I was standing. Besides there is no way you can handle a woman like that." Morgan loved to tease Reid

"First of all she is far too intelligent for you and second she is my sister so I'm not interested and as her brother I'm telling you you're not interested either. Now if you don't mind I've lots to get on with." Reid kicked himself for biting but he knew how Morgan treated woman and Amy wasn't going to be another notch on his bedpost. Everyone backed off and left Reid to cool down.

Morgan followed Garcia back to her office.

"So baby girl let's do some digging."

"My sweet addiction I am not doing your dirty work for you. If you want to find out more about Amy you will have to ask her when we go out tomorrow. If you ask me she seems really cool, can't quite see how her and Reid got on so well. But then again it is always the quiet ones that you have to watch."

"Sugar I know you will look her up as soon as I walk out of here. You have done it to all of us. I remember when Prentiss joined you did us all a brief summary. Come on!" he pleaded. Garcia looked at his beautiful puppy dog eyes and caved in.

"Ok a little pick and **nothing** leaves this room. I mean it or I will spank you!"

"Is that supposed to put me off?" Morgan smiled as Garcia busied herself searching through files on the screen.

"Oh the poor love. Ok she was put into the care system after losing her parents and twin sister in a house fire when she was 8. Her father was English and mother American so she has duel-nationality. None of her mother's family could be traced and it looks like it took a while to trace her Dad's family. Wow she doesn't need to work her dad was near enough a millionaire and it's all hers. At 16 her Aunt took her in, hence the move to the UK. She was already studying for her first degree having finished High school at 14, so another baby genius huh. She carried on studying 'til joining the police. Was fast tracked. Studied at the same time. Some seriously sick cases and some undercover jobs – lapdancer, secretary in a fraud case, oh that's odd. Her last case is locked down."

"What does that mean?"

"My love it means someone somewhere has decided that it is need to know only and we don't need to know. Now go and get some work done and stop wasting my time. You can only set foot back in here today to ravish me!" She smiled sweetly as Morgan turned and left. Garcia knew Morgan hated being out of the loop but even by his standards he was acting out of character. Amy seemed nice, more than that really, but she wasn't a profiler maybe he saw something she didn't.

Morgan strolled back into the bullpen. Reid guessed what he'd been up to with Garcia, he hadn't answered their questions so he'd got Penelope to look Amy up. Why did he have to lose his temper? Now he had lost control of the information. Reid watched Morgan sit down. He walked round to him.

"Sorry" Reid muttered

"Look kid I was out of line. She's your sister I would be just as defensive of Des and Sarah so forget it. I'm sorry. I guess none of knew how strongly you felt about Amy. Ok we've all seen the picture but you never talk about her."

Reid looked down at his feet " I guess I thought Amy had left me like everyone else when we lost contact, stupid now I know why. I should have known she wouldn't have stopped writing unless she had a reason. "

"How you feel about her joining the BAU?" Morgan cared for Reid as a big brother should and was worried. He knew the past has a way of coming back to get you when you least expect it.

"Weird" was all Reid said before he sat down.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy flopped down on the sofa. What a morning! She had been trying to track Spence down since she had got back. She had visited his Mum but she was not good at the moment. Then out of the blue Hotch, who she now knows is Spence's boss, contacts her and with Rossi talks her into joining the BAU. Getting in the FBI was easy; she didn't need much training just the difference between the UK and the US. She was use to people fast tracking her, in fact she wondered if anything in her life was ever going to move at a standard speed. Amy looked round the room; so few boxes yet she didn't know where to start. Yawning she slipped down further on the sofa. She would start unpacking soon, just a few moments sleep first; she needed to clear her head. This was to be a fresh start. She wanted to see Spence again, but day in day out? Could they work together?

It was getting dark when the ring of her phone woke her. She fumbled around trying to find it.

"Hello" she mumbled groggily.

"It's Spence"

"Good you called, what you doing?" stupid questions Amy, she mentally shook herself wishing she hadn't slept so long.

"Just leaving work. Fancy take out? Chinese good for you?" Spence asked as casually as he could, making his way outside the building.

"Great, I'll hunt through my boxes to find some plates" so it was decided Spence would get the food then come over to Amy's place. Amy rushed around trying to make the empty shell of a house look more like a home. At the top of the first box she opened was a framed photo. The smiling faces of her and Reid looked up at her. She had noticed Spence had the same photo on his desk. Amy lifted it out smiling as she remembered the fun they had that summer. How were they to know it was their last summer together? Would it be the same now? They were adults not kids; could she really expect them to just carry on where they left? Amy knew she needed Reid; he was the only family she had. He knew her so well. They use to be able to second guess each other. It was them against the world; well it felt that way when they were young. Amy put the photo on the centre of her mantelpiece. She wanted to make it clear to Reid how important he was to her.

The buzz of the door made Amy jump. She opened the door and let Reid in. She could tell he was as nervous as she was. He always babbled when he was nervous and right now he was talking constantly about what food he'd got. Far too much of it by the sound of it.

"Red or white" she asked Reid. He stopped talking and looked at her.

"I'm OK thanks, I'm driving." Amy took the food through to the lounge. She started to apologise for the mess. Spence smiled and offered to help unpack once they had eaten.

Soon all awkwardness had gone and they chatted away about anything. It made Amy realise how much she'd missed Spence's letters, they could tell each other everything and she had so much to tell him. But not tonight. She didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. Amy hadn't laughed this much in months and didn't plan on stopping now. When the time was right she knew Spence would be there and he would understand.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Slowly Amy opened her eyes. She felt much better than she expected. 9 o'clock. Amy couldn't remember the last time she has slept so late. She felt great.

Picking up her phone as she took her breakfast through to the lounge she saw she had two messages; neither number was recognised. Sitting down she opened the first. It was obviously from Spence, Amy smiled without realising it. She replied straight back that she had a great evening too and yes the lounge looked much better now. The second was from Garcia letting her know where and when tonight. Amy had completely forgotten about going out with the team. Suddenly she was very nervous. Amy carried on reading the message, Garcia offered to come round and get ready together. Without hesitating Amy replied. It would be good to have someone to go with. Her first thought had been to ask Reid but this way she didn't look over reliant on him. Plus she had liked Garcia yesterday and thought they could get on well.

* * *

Amy had the red wine open when Garcia arrived.

"Good girl" Garcia smiled taking a glass. "So lead me to your wardrobe; and I will make you ready to meet the team." Amy smiled nervously and decided not to tell Garcia she was already ready. Heading up to her bedroom Garcia talked non stop; rather than being annoying Amy found it strangely relaxing. The two continued to chat as clothes were picked, tried on and discarded. In the end Garcia agreed to Amy wearing dark skinny jeans with a long scarlet halter neck top and killer heels, chunky bangles finished the look. Amy's long brown hair was tousled so that the red and blond highlights made interesting patterns through it. Lastly Garcia added more eyeliner to make her eyes truly smoulder. Was this a date or drinks with her future colleagues? Garcia insisted a girl could never look too good.

* * *

As the girls arrived at the bar they bumped into Emily and JJ at the door.

"Wow you've been Garcia'ed." Emily smiled remembering receiving the same treatment.

All four walked in together and made their way over to "their booth". Morgan was already there.

"Hotch and Rossi aren't coming" he said as the girls sat down. As Amy collected their drinks order she noticed Reid approach.

"You can help me out at the bar" she grabbed his arm and spun him round to follow her. Reid obliged willingly.

Returning with the drinks Amy noticed 5 envelopes on the table.

"Ten question truth or dare" Emily smiled up at Amy. "Don't worry they did it to me too" she added as a half-hearted explanation. Amy groaned and sat down next to Garcia, shooting Reid a "you could have warned me" look.

"Ok shot" Amy said confidently (how bad could it be?)

"Right rules first. There are five dares in the envelopes. You can choose one instead of answering a question, but once they have gone you have got to answer any remaining questions. Don't forget we're profilers so we will know if you're lying." Emily explained. "First question: What are your vices?"

"Easy red wine and chocolate."

"Ok numbers two" Garcia took over "How many times have you and Reid slept together?" Amy looked over to Reid; he was so embarrassed and didn't know where to look.

"Are you trying to embarrass me or Reid? Ok, define slept with"

"Had sex"

"None. Shared a bed loads of times but he's my brother. That's it." Amy wanted to make it clear that they were close but that was it. They had been through a lot together. Reid seemed to be returning to a normal colour but still couldn't look up, bless him.

JJ was next "What was your nickname at school and why?"

"Does that count as two questions?" They all shook their heads, even Reid, who's side was he on? "It was Phoenix, because I was the only member of my family to rise from the ashes. My parents and twin sister were killed in a house fire that I got out of." Amy looked down not meeting anyone's eyes, even after 22 years she didn't know what to do or say after telling people what happened.

Reid broke the silence " What was your best ever vacation?"

"That's a hard one." She smiled back at Spence glad he'd rescued her; which meant she would return the favour and not tell everyone about their summer. "My cousin Sarah and I spent our summer holidays camping around the UK. The summer before I was 18 we spent it surfing in Cornwall. Beach parties each night. Young, free and not a care in the world."

"Question 5, half way through" Morgan smiled "Not been too bad has it?"

"No relatively painless so far, but it's your turn next I guess." Amy smiled back sweetly holding Morgan's gaze a little longer than necessary. "Be gentle with me !" she added.

Morgan's smile increased, he was enjoying the subtle flirting, and it was so different from him and Garcia. "Why'd you leave the UK?"

Amy froze. "Dare – the second envelope please" she said with as much confidence as she could muster. Morgan wanted to know what she was hiding. What could of happened that she couldn't tell them, yet she had been able to so easily tell them about the fire. Slowly she opened the envelope and read the task. Amy looked up at the bar area, laid the card down a stood up.

"You're taking the dare?" Morgan asked

"Oh yes" she replied as she headed up to the bar. Garcia lifted the card and showed the others. Amy was just moving into a space between two men who had been standing at the bar, both much older than her, she smile sweetly as she did so and ordered a drink. She went to pay then cursed.

"You ok?" one of the men asked

" I've left my purse over with my friends. I having a really bad night and needed an excuse to get away and in the rush left it on the table. Can you look after my drink while I go grab it?" she smiled her sweetest smile.

"This one's on me" he said paying. "So what are you trying to escape from?" he moved a little closer to her.

Amy lent in close and whispered in his ear "You see the guy watching us right now." She knew Morgan's eyes were on her every move. "He's my boyfriend and he is extremely possessive and it's doing my head in. Guess I've just about had enough." The guy took one look at Morgan and made his excuses leaving Amy standing there smiling. Dare number one done; one drink bought for her without strings attached. She walked confidently back to the group.

"I'm impressed, you are so coming out with us on our next girl's night out" Emily beamed.

"Thank you"

"So question 6" Emily said "What made you join the BAU?"

"Hotch and Rossi they approached me. Don't know how or why but Hotch can be pretty persuasive".

"Oh my go" chirped in Garcia "Why you working when your dad left you enough money to let you surf and beach party everyday?"

"Have you been looking me up? Surely that's misuse of company time! The answer's simple I've never relied on my parents for anything I'm not going to start now. I've set up a few things with it, which you might be aware of depending on how far you have dug. But other than that to be honest I forget it's there."

"What's the worse injury you have every sustained in duty?" JJ's turn was next.

"Lets have another dare – number 5 this time." The envelope was passed over. Amy read it and groaned "I gave up drinking games when I left Uni you must be joking". The card stated that 5 shots would be brought and she would have to down each one in turn – naming them as she went.

"You could always answer the question" Morgan added

"I would bore you with the details, go get the drinks, but if I have a killer hangover tomorrow I will make each of you suffer . . . for a long time" Amy made a mental note not to drink anything else alcoholic tonight. Why did Garcia and her share a bottle of wine before coming out? Drunk was not how she wanted to meet her colleagues. They went off to the bar together. Garcia and Morgan returned first and placed their shots on the table. Next were JJ and Emily. Reid was last.

"Ready when you are" Morgan smirked

The first one.

"Vodka"

Then

"Tequila" "Sambuca" "Vodka again" Amy nearly choked on the last, Reid's shot, it was water, bless him "Vodka again" she lied smiling at Reid. "Next question."

"What qualifications do you have?" Reid asked quickly.

"That was not the agreed question" the others chorused

"So I changed my mind" Reid stated

"Ok, 3 degrees – psychology, sociology and law, 2 master degrees – criminal psychology and sociology and lastly a Doctorate in forensic psychology." Amy was glad for a question she could answer without thinking as her head was starting to spin. Water, the next drink was water without a doubt.

Everyone looked at Morgan for the last question. Amy looked him in directly in the eyes.

"Are you going to play nicely this time or shall I go straight to dare?"

"I always play nicely" he smiled

"Really – well when we get chance to really play I let you know! What's your question Hot Stuff?" Garcia smiled at Amy's use of her nickname for Morgan, what fun the two of them could have with him.

"Ok as Reid can change his question so can I. Which was your favourite undercover job?"

"Pole dancer" she smiled leaving Morgan to imagine the rest. "Ok my turn each of you will tell me something about another member of the team. Starting with Garcia"

"Ok I choose Morgan, my chocolate Adonis, he is strong, gentle, kind and oh so manly. Likes to sleep around but I know one day he will settle down with kids and everything"

"Whoa baby girl enough" Morgan interrupted "OK I choose Reid. He's the baby of the group. The only genuine genius I know and the most socially awkward person I know but I love him like a little brother"

Reid chooses Prentiss. "She is highly intelligent, speaks a number of languages, not all fluently. Can compartmentalise better than you, maybe, will that do"

"Thanks" Prentiss took over "Ok JJ, the calm and collected member of the group. She picks and presents our cases but outside of the office well . . . extremely competitive and great fun."

"So I have Garcia" JJ smiled at her friend "She is so much fun, the smile at the end of the day, the laughter at the end of the phone, the one that keeps us all sane in her own mad way."

"Right so now we all know each other can the games stop and the fun begin?" Amy asked


End file.
